The resolution and purification of rabbit hepatic microsomal estrone and p-nitrophenol glucuronyltransferase activities has been accomplished. Each enzyme has been purified to homogeneity and characterization has been made. The future work will consist of raising antibodies to these enzymes and utilizing the antibodies as a probe for the enzyme in various systems. In addition, studies are underway to resolve and purify rat liver estrone and p-nitrophenol glucuronyltransferase activities. Studies have been underway to resolve and purify rat liver microsomal morphine glucuronyltransferase activity. Preliminary studies have yielded success which demonstrate clear differences between this enzyme activity and others which have been previously purified. Characterization and molecular biological applications of the antibodies is anticipated.